This is a request for the purchase of an Automated Gas-Phase Protein Sequencer (Applied Biosystems Model 470A Gas-Phase Protein Sequencer) and items of accessory equipment that will permit us to establish a new central facility for protein sequencing at the Cornell University Medical College. The instruments will be housed in the Department of Biochemistry and will be under the joint supervision of the Departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology, Cell Biology and Medicine. It will be operated and maintained by a full-time technician who will perform protein and peptide sequence determinations for the various investigators on a fee-for-service basis.